Making deals with the family of Flash
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: It's a late night. Fatch can't sleep. And then he spots a peculiar figure in the doorways. Lame summary. OC warning. Enjoy!


**This literally JUST came to my mind, so I hope it turns out alright. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fatch sighed, rolling to the side, clutching Flippy close to his chest as he tried to sleep. It was so strange, but he just couldn't seem to sleep. He was exhausted, and wanted nothing MORE than to sleep. But he just couldn't for some reason. And it was bothering him. It was a late night here at Scare School, and everyone was already asleep. He was alone in his sleepless night.

Pit was strange, to say the least. The reason he couldn't sleep was because he felt like someone, somewhere, was calling him. Begging for him to find him. To speak with him. To be honest, this wasn't the first time Fatch had this feeling. He had it quite often. He didn't understand it. Was it his luiseech powers, signaling a ghost was trying to talk to him? He wouldn't be too surprised if that were true...

Eyeing the hall light coming from the open doorway, Fatch couldn't help but wonder how Jack was doing. It had been a while since anyone had heard from him. How the light reminded him of a SHADOW demon was BEYOND him though. What WAS Jack up to though? Had he finally worked through his anger issues? Or had he even made any progress? Knowing Jack, he'd be gone for MONTHS.

Just then a strange figure peered through the doorway. Someone of which he couldn't make out. But he COULD make out what appeared to be animal ears and messy hair. Also, piercing golden eyes could be seen seemingly cutting through the dark. Upon realizing Fatch was looking at it, however, said golden eyes widened and he ducked away.

Immediately Fatch jumped up and followed the figure, almost equally as swiftly feeling like a weight had been forced down onto him. _' D***... ' _He mentally cursed. He'd almost forgotten why he didn't jump up like that as of late. He was still sore and tired from those mini battles with Flash and Septimus. Despite the fact his body was pleading that he get back into bed, he pressed on, eagerly wanting to know who had been at the doorway.

Taking a turn on the hallway corner, he caught a glimpse of something yellow retreating around the end of the way. Prancing down towards it, but not using his super speed, Fatch hurried over to the end of the hall, turning again only to see something different. A long, rainbow colored strip ran across the corner. And Fatch almost assumed it to be a tail. More specifically: Gold's tail. What he'd been following before was a yellow tail he'd assumed. Why was this one suddenly rainbow? Running faster, he cut yet another corner, this time seeing a creamy brown tail with a golden stripe on it.

_' Bronze? ' _Fatch thought in utter confusion. However, he WAS starting to see a pattern. Each person he'd seen was part of Flash's family. _' So maybe the yellow tail belong to Flash... '_ There was only one way to find out. Sprinting as fast as he could muster without hurting himself, he cut one more corner (so many corners -_-") to find a very quick glimpse of a short, white tail._ ' Th-that one was... Silver... ' _So he was right. Flash and his children. Luckily they had run out of places to hide. They had run into the cafeteria. _' ... Huh. '_ Fatch thought in bewilderment._ ' That's funny. I don't remember running down any stairs... '_

Slowly the prince pushed open the doors, and was sorta-kinda-not-really surprised to find the angelic family there. Gold, Silver and Bronze were sitting on one of the tables, and Flash standing up, using a table for balance instead. Flash himself truly looked exhausted. His eyes were lined in black, his wings were cut and twitching, and even his tail was dragging on the ground. This last one was surprising because Fatch remembered reading in his book that Flash hated dragging his tail. It made him look insignificant to others, and up the chances of someone slamming the door on it. Which, albeit funny, must hurt like hell for the angel.

" Flash. "

Fatch muttered respectfully, bowing ever so slightly towards the angel.

" It's a pleasure to see you. I hope I didn't hurt you to badly while you were possessed. "

Flash looked a bit uncomfortable. Like he wanted to say it was alright, but felt as though it'd be a lie. Gold giggled ever so slightly at his fathers displeasure and answered instead.

" He's fine. However, he DOES feel pain here and there due to your power though. Quite frankly, I think I should take over heaven until he fully recovers. "

Flash shot Gold a soft glare, silencing him greatly.

" That is enough Gold. "

Gold merely smirked and shrugged his shoulders, merely getting the great angel to sigh and return his attention to the vampire before him.

" You must be wondering as to why I am here. "

" Well, it's not often the almighty Flash would visit a humble little Scare School. "

Fatch teased, surprised to find his harsh, sarcastic attitude got a smile to cross Silver's face.

" Yes. Well. "

Flash continued.

" It is not a routine visit, however, it is not a bad one either. I am here to thank you for saving my sons. "

Silver smiled as he saw Bronze look away shyly, nudging him gentle in the side. Bronze gave a gentle squeak and turned to look at the prince.

" Um... yes... thank you... "

" It was cool of you to help us. Even if Bronze and I escaped on our own. "

Silver joked, crossing his arms and smirking at the prince. To everyone's surprise, Fatch ACTUALLY chuckled at this. The family had expected the prince to be upset by this remark. But it seemed to amuse Fatch more than anything.

" Yeah... I didn't really do a whole lot. "

_' So my son has a way to connect to the prince of vampires... '_ Flash thought curiously. To him, this was good. Because of how different Silver was in heaven, many angels would normally tend to steer clear of him. Maybe if Silver connected easily with Fatch, they could become great friends.

" Back to the point. "

The angel continued.

" I just came to let you know that due to the electric burns you received from me, you have lost a great deal of energy. "

Fatch suddenly became serious. Intrigued. Engaged. Interested.

" It is a side effect from my abilities. Anything my electricity hits will slowly lose strength and energy. The effects will vanish in a few days, however I felt I should tell you. I am sure you have grown concerned from your lack of strength as of late. "

It was true. Fatch HAD been wondering what was happening to him lately. He was very relieved to find he was alright. He almost feared Septimus had put a spell on him while he was sleeping. But this was durable.

" I am afraid I also have one more matter we must discuss. "

Darn. Fatch really wanted to get back in bed. But he also couldn't just deny the creator angel either.

" I have a small task I was hoping you would accept. You see... "

Flash turned on his heels, turning his back on the creature.

" A few years back, my eldest son Platinum fell from heaven, and for some reason, I have been incapable of tracking him down. I was hoping you might be interested in helping me and my children track him down. "

" I do apologize sir, but why should I help? "

Fatch huffed, his arms crossing. It wasn't that he was ungrateful for all Flash had done for him, but he knew he didn't have what it took to find one of Flash's children. Hell, he was standing in front of THREE of them, and he couldn't smell their blood scents! How could he possibly find their older brother?!

" I understand this is a tall order for you, but I wouldn't have asked if I was not sure you could handle it. "

Flash explained.

" Besides, you shall not go unrewarded. For your efforts, I shall revitalize your beloved parents: Dawn and Lucas. "

Immediately Fatch stood ridged, not believing his ears. Was he seriously willing to bring his parents back? For finding one child? ... Well... if this was the case... Fatch would be kinda stupid to say no, now wouldn't he? Eagerly Fatch grabbed at the angels hand, shaking furiously.

" You've got yourself a deal! "

He cheered, getting a nervous grin out of the older.

" Good. "

Flash said weakly, removing his hand from the scary happy vampire.

" My son is easy to spot. His hair is white like Silver's, but he has four long bangs, and a fifth shorter bang on his forehead. Each one holds a silver stripe on them. His eyes are red, and have black outlining them like Silver. Although, his hair is cut very short besides his bangs. "

" And his tail? "

Fatch found himself asking, getting a gentle smile from the angel.

" Long. White. With a silver stripe. Now, finally, you shall not be working alone. My sons shall assist you in this task. "

" Why? "

Gold glared at Fatch's question, stomping up onto his feet with his hands fisted.

" He's our BROTHER, THATS why! "

He yelled, getting nervous looks from his brothers.

" We are looking for him either way, so it would be rather beneficial if you just worked WITH us, now wouldn't it?"

Suddenly Silver placed a hand on his brothers shoulder, seemingly calming him down.

" Thank you Silver. "

Flash thanked.

" Now Fatch, you must understand my children are not ordinary. Gold is an angel, that much has been learned. However, my son Silver here is a demon. "

Fatch felt his eyes widen in obvious shock.

" And Bronze is a creature. "

" H-how...? "

" It does not matter. Now, I'm afraid we must go. Here is the address to my children's house here on earth. Visit them if you are having trouble. "

And as quickly sat hey came, they vanished, leaving Fatch there stunned and confused. Slowly, unknowingly, he shoved the paper with the address into his pocket, equally as slowly sitting on the table. How the HELL could the children of Flash be anything BUT an angel? Silver was a demon child, which explained why his eyes flashed red while fighting Septimus. And Bronze was a creature... how was that possible? True Flash was, well, Flash, but did he have the children naturally? Or did he create them, like Juan Carlos, Jaime and Jose? Why would he do something like that AGAIN though? Those three were a complete failure... surely Flash learned from his mistake, yes?

A wave of exhaustion washed over the vampire, causing him to fall onto the table, not even realizing he was falling asleep until it was too late.

* * *

**Rushed ending, sorry. Hope you liked! :D**


End file.
